little rebel
by kookiemochi
Summary: #3: insurgence. Bukankah peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar? [nulis random 2017]


**little rebel**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

james sirius potter.

written for nulis random 2017.

prompt #3 _: insurgence_

* * *

 _you were born an original, don't be a copy._

* * *

Tahu tidak bagaimana rasanya menjadi putra sulung seorang Harry Potter?

Katanya, pasti menyenangkan.

Tapi yang bisa James pastikan, masyarakat hanya melihat dari luarnya. Dari kulit pembungkusnya. Dari kepura-puraan yang selalu ia tampilkan untuk menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan selalu hidup bahagia.

Nyatanya? Tak sebahagia itu kok. Tak seasyik yang dikira.

Menjadi putra sulung Harry Potter berarti hidup di bawah ekspektasi tinggi semua orang. Menjadi putra sulung Harry Potter berarti hidup di bawah bayang ayah yang dipandang oleh sejuta umat sebagai sosok pahlawan heroik penyelamat dunia.

James Sirius Potter sendiri bukan Harry Potter. Ia bukan ayahnya, dan tak akan pernah menjadi ayahnya.

Penampilan fisik mereka saja sudah berbeda.

James mengenakan kacamata berbingkai kotak, Harry Potter memakai kacamata bulatnya yang legendaris. Harry Potter memiliki bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir, di lain sisi James malah menato sebagian besar punggungnya dengan gambar liukan naga. Mata Harry berwarna hijau bening, mata James sewarna cokelat _chestnut_.

Mereka memang sama-sama berambut berantakan ala klan Potter. Mereka memang merupakan anggota terkenal asrama Gryffindor. Mereka sama-sama bermain Quidditch, walaupun berbeda posisi (James bermain sebagai Beater bersama Fred, Harry adalah Seeker).

James loyal, tentu saja. Berani? Sudah pasti. Arogan? Jangan ditanya. Kelabilan ayahnya turut menurun padanya.

Tapi ia tetap bukan Harry Potter, semirip apapun mereka terasa dan terlihat.

Mereka adalah pribadi dan individu yang berbeda, dan James benci dibandingkan dengan ayahnya.

* * *

 _he's just an insecure, afraid, little kid, at that time. and he fucking regret it._

* * *

Sejujurnya, James ingin membuat pengakuan.

Ia bukanlah sesosok Gryffindor sejati. _Seharusnya_ ia tersortir masuk ke Slytherin, sama seperti ayahnya dulu. Topi Seleksi teramat mempertimbangkannya (bahkan memperingatkan sampai mengancamnya), tapi seperti ayahnya dulu, ia menolak tegas. Memohon, mengiba, segala cara ia lakukan demi memasuki asrama impian tempat keluarganya tinggal selama menimba ilmu di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

James sedikit banyak menyesali keputusannya.

Ia cenderung ambisius daripada berani. Ia licik dan cerdas, bukan pintar. Ia terlahir sebagai seorang pemimpin, bukan seorang pahlawan yang terlibat dalam berbagai aksi heroik. Ia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuan, tidak seperti Gryffindor yang hampir selalu memakai cara bersih dalam mewujudkan impian.

Kenapa harus adiknya yang berada di rumah ular itu? Kenapa bukan dirinya?

Jawabannya sederhana. Ia terlalu pengecut saat itu. Terlalu takut menghancurkan harapan orang yang ditumpukan di bahu mungilnya. Terlalu lemah berdiri sendiri dan melawan dunia.

* * *

 _that should be me, little brother. not you._

* * *

Al seharusnya yang berada di Gryffindor, tak ada keraguan.

Ia sangat impulsif. Ia terlalu taat aturan. Ia suka memamerkan keberaniannya tak kenal tempat dan waktu. Sangat ceroboh, dan emosinya gampang sekali dipancing.

Tapi bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di Slytherin?

Masih menjadi misteri.

James menduga adiknya meminta hal yang berkebalikan dengannya.

James tahu Al ingin menjadi berbeda. Ia ingin menjadi pemecah tradisi. Ia, di umur sebelas tahun, berani melakukan sesuatu yang tak berani ia lakukan dulu.

Entah kenapa, Al sangat terobsesi pada Slytherin semenjak Harry Potter mengatakan sesuatu entah apa sebelum ia memasuki kompartemen kereta api.

 _Aku yakin Slytherin tak seburuk yang dibicarakan masyarakat,_ James masih ingat perkataan Al sesaat setelah ia terpilih memasuki asrama Salazar Slytherin, _aku akan membuktikannya._

 _Severus Snape adalah seorang Slytherin, dan ia adalah lelaki terberani yang Dad kenal,_ lanjut Al dengan mata menerawang, _aku ingin menjadi sepertinya._

 _Sayangnya, Dik, semua karakteristik Slytherin yang kau gembar-gemborkan sedari tadi ada padaku, bukan padamu._

* * *

 _i knew the rules, but the rules didn't know me._

* * *

Melanggar aturan.

Membuat berbagai macam masalah.

Membuat organisasi terlarang.

Menyelundupkan barang lelucon dan wiski api diam-diam.

Menato sekujur tubuh.

Mem _bully_ , mengutuk, memantrai murid-murid.

Mabuk-mabukan.

Merokok.

Meniduri banyak gadis.

Melawan guru.

Sebutkan kenakalan remaja yang ada di dunia. Semua sudah pernah ia lakukan.

Rasanya enak. Nikmat. Membuat ketagihan. Membuat sulit untuk berhenti.

Siapa peduli dengan citra. Siapa peduli dengan cap masyarakat.

Selama itu membuatnya bahagia, kenapa ia harus berhenti?

Inilah dirinya yang asli.

Ia tidak pernah memaksa orang untuk menyukai dirinya.

* * *

 _this is who i am. nobody said you had to like it._

* * *

Ia dikutuk. Dimaki. Dihujat.

Oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Ginny bahkan berkata kalau kelahirannya merupakan suatu kesalahan.

Harry menatap kecewa padanya.

Ia dikuasai iblis, Al berkata.

Lily memintanya untuk tidak terus tersesat dalam kegelapan.

Persetan.

Ia tak peduli.

Ini hidupnya, bukan hidup mereka.

Jika ia sudah berbuat kesalahan di awal dengan tidak mengikuti langkah takdir, ia bisa mengubahnya di tengah jalan.

* * *

 _the rebel in me will never die._

* * *

 **untuk nulis random hari ke 3, yang udah lewat :(**


End file.
